274 Overflow
Adult Male Year First Identified: 2011 as 4.5 year-old subadult Offspring Of: 438 Flo Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no darting attempts of 274 Overflow in 2016. In 2017, 274 Overflow was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton. 'Identification:' 274 Overflow is a young adult male. His is large for his age and has long legs, which gives him a lanky appearance. His coat is blond and fluffy especially around his face and forehead. In July, he quickly sheds out and his new coat grows in a dark brown except for a golden crown along the top of his head and ears. In the fall, he looks very simialr to 868, only smaller. St Mango was right about the fall "Patch" bear being 274 Overflow: OVERFLOW 274 MEME STMANGO WAS RIGHT PATCH BEAR IS 274 OVERFLOW BY DTB.png|by DTB 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2018 & 2019: In late June and in July 274 has liked to perch on the rock by the far pool in a very distinctive way -- hind legs on the rock, extra-long front logs lower down, in the water. 'Life History:' '2007:' 274 Overflow is believed to be one of the two 2007 offspring of 438 Flo. '2009:' 438 FLO PIC 2009.07.16 438 FOREGROUND w TWO 2.5 YO CUBS 274 is 1 of THEM in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01 COURTESY OF RANGER ROY WOOD.JPG|438 Flo (foreground) with 274 Overflow and sibling July 16, 2009 in their 3rd, but not last summer as a family group. Photo courtesy of Ranger Roy Wood. '2009 Season:' 2009.??.??: '''Video by Jim Balkins in 2009 shows 438 Flo with her two 2.5 year old cubs by the island at Brooks Falls (5:52-6:09). One of them is thought to be 274 Overflow. '''2009.??.??: 438 Flo and her two 2.5 year-old cubs (274 is one of them) can be seen in the lower river at 1:00 moving between the wedge and the closed trail, and at the falls at 1:16 into this video by Cheri Gerwig.: 'July 2009:' 2009.07.03: Bud Marschner captured this photograph of 438 Flo and her two 2.5 year-old cubs, one of which is believed to be 274 Overflow. 2009.07.05: '''Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo with her two 2.5 year-old cubs and 402 with her three yearlings. '''2009.07.07: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo and her two 2.5 year-old cubs. 'August 2009:' 2009.08.30: Vatsee flickr photos of 483 Flo nursing 274 Overflow and his littermate , 438 Flo sitting with 274 Overflow and his littermate, and 438 Flo with both 2.5 year-old, one of them resting their head on 438 . 'October 2009:' 2009.10.17: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo nursing her 2.5 year-old cubs: '2010:' 2010.??.??: (Could this be from July 14, 2010 ~ see link to Ranger Jeanne's similar 07/14/2010 photo) "In the bear's world, there are no moral standards. Some bears will steal salmon from other, less dominant bears to get an easy meal. This is called "pirating." In this particular situation in 2010, 438 and her two 3.5 year old cubs were able to gang up on a larger and normally more dominant male, taking his catch from him." (From April 8, 2016 KNP&P facebook post ) (Link to KNP&P 2010 photo only ): FLO 438 2010.xx.xx w 274 & OTHER 3.5 YO CUB STEALING FISH KNP&P FB 2016.04.08.JPG|438 Flo with her two 3.5 year-old cubs stealing fish in 2010. NPS photo from KNP&P facebook post April 8, 2016 FLO 438 2010.xx.xx w 274 & OTHER 3.5 YO CUB STEALING FISH KNP&P FB 2016.04.08 PIC ONLY.jpg|438 Flo with her two 3.5 year-old cubs stealing fish in 2010. NPS photo 'June 2010:' 2010.06.27: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo and her two 3.5 year-old cubs near the Lower River Platform. 'July 2010:' 2010.07.14: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo and her two 3.5 year-old cubs stealing fish from an adult male. Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo and her two 3.5 year-old cubs. 2010.07.17: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 438 Flo with her two 3.5 year-old cubs, 402, and an adult male on the lip of Brooks Falls. 2010.07.22: Jim & Deb Chagares captured these photographs of 438 Flo and her two 3.5 year-old cubs: #1 438 Flo (438 center between 402 center foreground and 634 Popeye center background) & 438 Flo's two 3.5 year-old cubs left (one of which is 274 Overflow); #2 438 Flo (left) with her two 3.5 year-old cubs (right, one of which is 274 Overflow); #3 438 Flo (left) with her two 3.5 year-old cubs (center & right, one of which is 274 Overflow); #4 438 Flo's two 3.5 year-old cubs (one of which is 274 Overflow); #5 438 Flo's two 3.5 year-old cubs (one of which is 274 Overflow); #6 438 Flo and one of her two 3.5 year-old cubs; and #7 438 Flo. '2011:' 2011.??.?? (2011.08.01 or prior): 'Could this be 274 Overflow in this video by bcglaxer: 'July 2011: 274 OVERFLOW PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|274 Overflow July 2011 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 274 OVERFLOW PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|274 Overflow July 2011 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 274 OVERFLOW PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 03.JPG|274 Overflow July 2011 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 274 OVERFLOW PIC 2011.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 04.JPG|274 Overflow July 2011 NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 274 OVERFLOW PIC YEAR UNKNOWN in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|274 Overflow Year Unknown (believed to be July 2011) NPS photo 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2011.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 20 01.JPG|274 Overflow July 2011 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 20 OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2011.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 20 02.JPG|274 Overflow July 2011 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 20 '2012:' 274 Overflow was included in the 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook . 274 OVERFLOW PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|274 Overflow information from the 2012 Bears of Brooks Camp iBook OVERFLOW 274 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr iBOOK XANDER-SAGE CREATED 2019.05.07.gif|274 Overflow NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage 'July 2012:' ' OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 20 01.JPG|274 Overflow July 2012 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 20 ' 2012.07.12: OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012.07.12 w INFO.JPG|274 Overflow July 12, 2012 with Mike Fitz ID 'September 2012:' OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 20 01.JPG|274 Overflow September 2012 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 20 OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 20 02.JPG|274 Overflow September 2012 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 20 OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 59 01.JPG|274 Overflow September 2012 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 59 '2013:' 'July 2013:' 2013.07.02: Ranger Aaron Camire's flickr photos of 274 Overflow: Photo #1 & Photo #2 . 2013.07.11: Ranger Aaron Camire's flickr photo of 868 Wayne Brother and 274 Overflow and photo of 274 Overflow . '2014:' 274 Overflow was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 20: OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 20.JPG OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 20 TOP ONLY.JPG OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 20 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG 'June 2014:' OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2014.06.xx 2015 BoBr PG 59 01.JPG|274 Overflow June 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 59 OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2014.06.xx 2015 BoBr PG 59 02.JPG|274 Overflow June 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 59 'July 2014:' 2014.07.05: Ranger Jeanne's photo #1 and photo #2 of 274 Overflow. '2015:' 274 was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 59: OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 59.JPG|274 Overflow's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 59 OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 59 INFO ONLY.JPG|274 Overflow's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 59 ~ info only 'June 2015:' OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2015.06.xx 2016 BoBr PG 69 01.JPG|274 Overflow June 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 69 'July 2015:' OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 69 01.JPG|274 Overflow July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 69 'October 2015:' 2015.10.15 (Date on video): 274 Overflow video by Tzz Oha: '2016:' 274 Overflow was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 69: OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 69.JPG|274 Overflow's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 69 OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 69 INFO ONLY.JPG|274 Overflow's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 69 ~ info only 'June 2016:' 2016.06.28: Ranger Jeanne's photos of 274 Overflow: Photo #1 & Photo #2 . Cam viewer snapshots of 274 Overflow: 2016.06.28 17.18 BF 274 BRENDA SANDEFUR.jpg|274 July 28, 2016 snapshot by Brenda Sandefur 2016.06.28 17.18 BF 274 PIRATE AUTUMN 02.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by Pirate Autumn 2016.06.28 17.xx BF 274 MAIA WILD.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by Maia Wild 2016.06.28 17.xx BF 274 GMaJ 05.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2016.06.28 17.xx BF 274 GMaJ 04.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2016.06.28 17.05 BF 274 LARINOR 01.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by Larinor 2016.06.28 17.xx BF 274 GMaJ 03.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2016.06.28 17.05 BF 274 LARINOR 02.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 snapshot by Larinor 274 Overflow video by Mickey Williams: 274 Overflow cowboy walking - 6/28/16 (19:00 start); Explore Recorder video .: Mike Fitz subsequently commented on June 29, 2016 at 10:29 about 274 Overflow's cowboy walking on the island below Brooks Falls due to some cam viewers concerns if 274 was injured or cowboy walking.: "I was at the falls then. It might've been 274 Overflow. He's a young adult male with very long legs. Outwardly, he seems healthy although he does sit in peculiar ways. Here's a photo of him from last night." OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2016.06.28 MIKE FITZ POSTED 2016.06.29 10.29.jpg|274 Overflow June 28, 2016 photo by Mike Fitz posted June 29, 2016 at 10:29 2016.06.29: 274 Overflow in the riffles video by Mickey Williams.: 'June 2016 - July 2016:' 2016.06.?? or 2016.07.??: 274 Overflow and 89 Backpack video by Mocha.: 2016.06.29 - 2016.07.03: Sometime between June 29, 2016 and July 3, 2016 park visitor 13blove13 captured 274 Overflow (right) stealing a fish from 410 (left) beginning at 1:40 into this video . 274 Overflow can also be observed at 2:49 into the video.: 'July 2016:' OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 72.JPG|274 Overflow July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 2026.07.02: 274 Overflow video by Mickey Williams.: 2016.07.05: 13:39: '''274 Overflow successfully fishing alone at the falls video by Mickey Williams: '''2016.07.13: 274 catches a fish video by Mickey Williams.: 'October 2016:' 2016.10.04: 274 Overflow video by Brenda D.: 2016.10.06: 274 Overflow (not 469 Patches) video by Erum Chad (aka Erie).: 274 Overflow video by David S.: 274 Overflow video by David S.: 2016.10.08: 274 Overflow (not 469 "Patches" as ID'd in video)' '''displaced by unidentified boar video by Erum Chad (aka Erie).: 274 Overflow is displaced by a bear that the ID of was unknown video by Ratna Narayan.: '''2016.10.09:' 274 Overflow (not 469 Patches) video by Brenda D.: This video by Tzz Oha may help provide some "evidence" that "Patch bear" is 274 Overflow. This fall bear with the patch went from being dubbed at possibly 469 "Patches", 500 Indy to 274 Overflow. One of the things that confused many viewers about this fall bear with the shoulder patch is that he did not behave like 274 Overflow. Many viewers commented that he doesn’t use the rock in the far pool like 274 likes to. This video does provide some 274 Overflow known behaviors. From 3:55 to 7:55 in the video “Patched bear” is seen fishing from on top of the rock. At 7:05 he sits down on top of the rock, with his butt remaining on the rock while his front legs are in the water.: 2016.10.15: Tzusrule captured this snapshot of 274 Overflow (p 01/30/2020 06:21 ).: OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2016.10.15 TZUSRULE POSTED 2020.01.30 06.21.jpg|274 Overflow on October 15, 2016 snapshot by tzusrule This video by Tzz Oha may actually be from October 15, 2016, not October 15, 2015 as the video states. See the published date in 2016. 2016.10.22: 274 Overflow (not 469 Patches) video by Tzz Oha.: 2016.10.23: 274 Overflow (not 500) video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): '2017:' 274 Overflow was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 72: OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 72.JPG|274 Overflow's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 OVERFLOW 274 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 72 INFO ONLY.JPG|274 Overflow's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 72 ~ info only 'June 2017:' 2017.06.??: 274 Overflow and 132 waiting for salmon video by Melissa Freels : 2017.06.24: 274 Overflow video by Ratna: 274 Overflow "waiting" video by DTB: 274 Overflow still waiting video by angerbodha: 274 Overflow video by Ratna: 274 Overflow cute as a button video by Ratna.: 274 Overflow on the far pool rock video by Ratna: More 274 Overflow video by Ratna.: 2017.06.25: 274 Overflow displaced video by Cheryl Burnside: 2017.06.26: 16:16: 274 Overflow video by Mickey Williams: 2017.06.28: 10:40: 274 Overflow sitting on the "table rock" video by Mickey Williams: 11:10: 274 Overflow video by Cheryl Burnside: 23:??: '''274 Overflow on island down river of Brooks Falls video by Mickey Williams; 274 Overflow video by Brenda D: On June 28, 2017, park visitor and photographer, Kristi Odom had a close encounter with "Frisky", a nickname she gave to 274 Overflow. Tripple Scoop Music posted a video of Kristi's close encounter and shared this information in the description of the video: "Photographer Kristi Odom captures incredible images on her many adventures. On a recent trip to Katmai, Alaska, Kristi came a little too close for comfort to some charging bears. All we can say is "wow!" Kristi sent us a video recalling her hair-raising experience with some wonderful images of these amazing animals. Music soundtrack by Triple Scoop Music." It appears that "Frisky" is seen at 1:51-1:59. Kristi Odom also captured a beautiful photo of 274 Overflow at 2:49 which is the thumbnail for the video. Kristi also shared this photograph of 274 Overflow on her instagram. '''2017.06.29: '''603 displaces 274 Overflow in this video by Brenda D: '''2017.06.30: 10:20: Cam viewer shapshots of 274 Overflow: 2017.06.30 10.20 BF 274 MARIE G 01.jpg|274 Overflow June 30, 2017 snapshot by Marie G 2017.06.30 10.20 BF 274 MARIE G 02.png|274 Overflow June 30, 2017 snapshot by Marie G 2017.06.30 10.20 BF 274 POSTING REAL 01.jpg|274 Overflow June 30, 2017 snapshot by Posting Real 2017.06.30 10.20 BF 274 POSTING REAL 02.jpg|274 Overflow June 30, 2017 snapshot by Posting Real 2017.06.30 10.20 BF 274 POSTING REAL 03.jpg|274 Overflow June 30, 2017 snapshot by Posting Real 'July 2017:' 2017.07.03: 13:37: 274 Overflow in riffles video by Mickey Williams: 2017.07.09: 274 Overflow and 503 Cubadult video by Melissa Freels: 2017.07.10 08:04: Beginning at approximately 4:20 into this Explore Recorder video 274 Overflow steps into the live cam view. 274 enjoys fishing alone at the falls while the salmon are "boiling". 2017.07.13: 274 Overflow and 151 Walker in the riffles video by Melissa Freels: 2017.07.14: 274 Overflow and 151 Walker by GreenRiver: OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2017.07.14 w 151 WALKER GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.03.05.jpg|274 Overflow and 151 Walker July 14, 2017 by GreenRiver 2017.07.15: '274 Overflow ineptly fishing in the jacuzzi until 151 Walker comes along wanting to play. The fish are hitting 274 in the face and he still can't catch one. When 151 Walker came to play with 274, 274 really wanted to go back to trying to catch fish again. Explore Recorder video .: 'September 2017: 2017.09.16: Park visitor and cam viewer, RiverPA (aka Lee) captured these photos of 274 Overflow during their trip to Brooks Camp: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , & Photo #3 Please request RiverPA's (aka Lee's) permission prior to using their photos! OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2017.09.16 LEE FLICKR aka RIVERPA 01.JPG|274 Overflow September 16, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2017.09.16 LEE FLICKR aka RIVERPA 02.JPG|274 Overflow September 16, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2017.09.16 LEE FLICKR aka RIVERPA 03.JPG|274 Overflow September 16, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 2017.09.22: 274 Overflow video by Victoria White: 2017.09.26: 274 Overflow begging fish from 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 'October 2017:' 2017.10.18: 274 Overflow video by Brenda D: '2018:' '2018 Season:' Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd) created this video of 274 Overflow from during the 2018 season: 'June 2018:' 2018.06.25: 274 Overflow at the falls video by Ratna.: 'July 2018:' 2018.07.02: 274 Overflow comes splashing in and slip sliding away with 480 Otis and 747 calmly fishing nearby video by Melissa Freels.: 2018.07.07: '''Cam viewer and Brooks Camp visitor NW Bear Love 92 shared 3 photographs (#1 , #2 & #3 ) of 274 Overflow in the riffles on 7/7/2018 (p 01/29/2020 13:33 ).: ''Please request NW Bear Love 92's permission before using any of their photographs of 274 Overflow!'' 274 2018.07.07 NW Bear Love 92 photo .01.jpg|274 2018.07.07 NW Bear Love 92 photo.01 274 2018.07.07 NW Bear Love 92 photo.02.jpg|274 2018.07.07 NW Bear Love 92 photo .02 274 2018.07.07 NW Bear Love 92 photo.03.jpg|274 2018.07.07 NW Bear Love 92 photo.03 '''2018.07.08: '''274 Overflow begging fish from 409 Beadnose on the lip of the falls. Video by Melissa Freels: Video by tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81): Video by tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81): '''2018.07.09: 274 Overflow was begging fish from and attempting to steal fish from 409 Beadnose. 274 found himself washing over the falls...head first on July 9, 2018. Explore Highlight video .: Video by Cruiser: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.??: Blu's Ma shared this snapshot of 274 Overflow (p 01/29/2020 06:02 ).: OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2018.09.xx BLUSMA POSTED 2020.01.29 06.02.png|274 Overflow in September 2018 snapshot by Blu's Ma 2018.09.03: 274 Overflow in the riffles video by Lani H.: 2018.09.05: 274 Overflow with 503 Cubadult video by Lani H.: Close-up of 274 Overflow video by mckate.: 2018.09.07: 274 Overflow licks 812's plate (rock) clean video by Lani H. 274 Overflow patiently waited for 812 to finish his meal at the Hard Rock Cafe, then eagerly bussed the table when 812 was finished.: 2018.09.22: 503 Cubadult bites 274 Overflow video by mckate.: 'October 2018:' 2018.10.09: 719 bluff charges 274 Overflow twice video by Lani H. 274 Overflow and 719 are standing near the island when another sub (812?) approaches 274 to play. : 2018.10.10: 274 Overflow at the falls video by Lani H. 274 Overflow, walking slowly from the fish ladder to past Backpack's rock, stopping briefly to eat part of a fish.: '2018 & 2019:' '2018 vs 2019:' Cruiser shared this snapshot comparison of 274 Overflow in the 2018 vs 2019 seasons (p 01/29/2020 06:05 ).: OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2018 vs 2019 CRUISER POSTED 2020.01.29 06.05.jpg|274 Overflow in 2018 vs 2019 snapshot comparison by Cruiser '2019:' Add here '2020:' For future use '274 Overflow Exact Date Unknown:' '2012 - 2019:' Olddude shared this snapshot of 274 Overflow (p 01/29/2020 05:56 ). Blu's Ma shared this snapshot of 274 Overflow (p 01/29/2020 06:01 ).: OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012-2019 OLDDUDE POSTED 2020.01.29 05.56.jpg|274 Overflow between the 2012 - 2019 seasons snapshot by Olddude OVERFLOW 274 PIC 2012-2019 BLUSMA POSTED 2020.01.29 06.01.jpg|274 Overflow between the 2012 - 2019 seasons snapshot by Blu's Ma 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 438 Flo, Speculated 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermate:' Unknown 'Siblings:' 83 & 868 Wayne Brothers, Speculated 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None, Successful or Unsuccessful There we no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 274 Overflow by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' Successfully Darted by Ranger Michael Saxton 274 Overflow was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. '2018:' Awaiting Information from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P Staff We are awaiting genetics study information for the 2018 season from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P staff. '2019:' Awaiting Information from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P Staff We are awaiting genetics study information for the 2019 season from Ranger Michael Saxton / KNP&P staff. '2020:' For Future Use A special thank you to Stmango for the NPS photos of 274 Overflow from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. A special thank you to Xander-Sage for creating the gif from the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book